Cocoon Academy
by MistressofSeven77
Summary: College AU. Zack Fair has just transferred to a private academy-Cocoon Academy. He begins to settle in and continue his educational career, but quickly realizes there's more to everything around him than meets the eye. New friends, new enemies, and all the in-between... what will happen to Zack, Amethyst, Lightning, and company as they continue to learn and study?
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

 **Greetings, readers all over the universe! I am MistressofSeven77, the authoress of this fic. However, this fic is very special amongst my other fics, for it actually technically has two authors!**

 **This fic is actually a tumblr roleplay between 1stclasszackfair, a very good Zack Fair roleplayer, and myself, who uses an OC named Amethyst. You can find me at amethyst-amy-walker on tumblr, if you're interesting in roleplaying. I have been given permission by my partner to translate the roleplay into a fanfic.**

 **BECAUSE it is a roleplay, there is no telling where it will go. The update speed depends on how long it takes for me to get enough material translated into a chapter. Luckily, 1stclasszackfair tends to be on regularly, so there shouldn't be too much of a delay between updates to the fic!**

 **Now, we are each controlling more than one character so that the roleplay flows smoothly. 1stclasszackfair has Yuj and Snow in addition to Zack, and I have everyone else in addition to Amethyst. I will update this as it changes, if it does. Anyways, enjoy the fic!**

 **MistressofSeven77**


	2. Chapter 1: New Arrival

Chapter 1: New Arrival

Zack was walking through the halls of his new college, trying to find his dorm room. Seeing as he was in the girls' dorms, as was indicated by sign he'd read moments ago, he decided to knock on a nearby door and ask for directions, as he was hopelessly lost in the massive sky blue halls. He knocked on the door three times and then waited for an answer…

" _Mmmng… Aw, fuck, I shouldn't have played that Star Trek drinking game… my head fucking hurts!"_

Zack was greeted by a woman who looked worse-for-wear. Her dark purple hair was a mess, and her amethyst purple eyes were drowsy. She scowled at him.

"Okay, too many fucking questions. One, who the hell are you, two, what the hell do you think you're doing in the girls' dorm when you're a _guy,_ and three, why the hell are you bothering me right now?! If you needed help, there's campus security, you know!" She snapped, clearly very irritable. Zack shrunk back as the girl snapped at him.

"Sorry. My name is Zack, I'm new here and completely lost. I have no clue where anything is, so I don't know where security is. My new roommate was supposed to come find me at the dean's office, so I could get settled in, but he never showed up. So the dean told me to try and find it on my own. If you can just point me in the right direction, I'd be very glad." He explained in a bit of a rush, but also in a quiet and intimidated tone. She sighed.

"Oh, you're a newbie… sorry, I have a really bad hangover. Partook in the Star Trek drinking game of a lifetime… _sincerely_ regret it. So… What's your roommate's name? Do you know your room number?" She asked, still clearly a bit out of it.

"Hold on one sec..."

Zack reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Roommate's name is Snow, and I'm in B345." Zack told her. Amethyst groaned.

"You got that _moron_ as your roommate? I feel for you. Anyways, B345′s in the second building, third floor. He's a good host, but expect him to be talking about his girlfriend Serah all of the time, have some black eyes because her sister still doesn't exactly approve of him, and be begging you for help on his homework and exams. Now go, before someone like Fang or Vanille shows up and spots you." She droned, waving him off. Zack swallowed.

"Oh God, not another one like that. Back in my old school, Kunsel was the same way. Anyway, thanks... um, I never got your name, did I?" Zack asked as he turned to leave. She glared at him.

"My name's Amy. Now go away, I need to sleep off this goddamn hangover!" She forced him out, and slammed the door shut. Zack dusted his shoulder off.

"Well, okay. Nice to meet you too." He muttered. Zack then began to walk down to his dorm room. When he found it, he tried to open the door, but it was locked. He then took out his key and unlocked it and entered the room. Meanwhile, back with Amethyst, she was still suffering.

"Ugh… I hate Star Trek." She moaned. Amethyst flopped into her pillow, closing her curtains with a whip. She wasn't going to class today-not when she couldn't even look outside without experiencing a massive headache.


	3. Chapter 2: Lightning

Chapter 2: Lightning

Meanwhile, elsewhere, a group was walking towards class.

"So, Light, is Amy not doing well?"

Lightning huffed.

"No… and in all honesty, I'm worried, Fang. She always handles her alcohol much better than this. Something's wrong." Lightning replied. Fang huffed.

"You've got a point there… Let's all check on her after class."

The small group nodded. Back in Zack's new dorm room…

"Huh? Who are you?" A voice asked Zack as he shut the door. Zack turned to face the source of the voice, and saw a white haired guy holding and ice pack to his eye.

"I'm Zack, your new roommate." Zack introduced. The male's eyes widened as he said that.

"Oh shit! I was supposed to meet you at the Dean's office an hour ago! I'm so sorry! I'm Snow. Nice to meet you Zack. It's only me and you in here so get comfortable, and then I'll show you around campus." Snow said, scratching the back of his head. Zack gave a smile as he placed his stuff on the empty bed.

"Thanks! So, if I may ask, what happened to your eye?"

Snow groaned.

"My girlfriend's sister punched me in the eye… again." He admitted. It didn't take too long for the class to end, and another pinkette let herself in. She sighed at Snow, folding her arms.

"Claire hit you again, huh… Well, good to see it's only a black eye this time. Anyways, we were all going to check on Amethyst… she doesn't seem to be doing too well after last night's party, and both Claire and Fang are convinced that it's not just a hangover. You know that Amethyst can handle her liquor really well. You wanna come with?" She asked. Snow looked over at Zack.

"You gonna be alright by yourself for a little while?"

Zack nodded.

"Yeah. I still have to unpack and everything." He said, still working on the former. Snow put the ice pack back into the freezer and walked over to Zack, handing him a piece of paper.

"This is my number, if you need me for something before I get back just call. I'll see you soon Zack." And with that Snow and the pinkette left for Amy's room.

By the time the rest of the crew had arrived, Lightning was already on the verge of crying, cradling Amethyst. The group gasped as a whole, hearing Amethyst rasp desperately for air. Lightning looked up at them.

"I was right! Someone must've poisoned or spiked her drink! She's burning up, and she's struggling to breathe! It's just like when it happened to all of us!" She cried. The group immediately sprung into action.

Fang didn't hesitate in running to get help, dragging Snow along so he wouldn't do something inadvertently stupid. The rest of them, consisting of Serah, Vanille, Hope, and a teacher of at least one of their classes, Mr. Katzroy, all shared in biting their lips nervously. The paramedics soon came blazing in, and everyone, save Lightning, got out of their way.

"Ma'am, please step aside!" One of them ordered.

"I can't! My name is Sergeant Lightning Farron, I'm her watch officer! I have to be with her at all times!" Lightning snapped. The paramedics blinked, but reluctantly allowed Lightning to follow them into the ambulance.

"L-Light… w-where are you? Everything… Everything looks weird…" Amethyst asked weakly, looking around. Lightning clasped Amethyst's hands with her own.

"I'm right here, Amy. You're not dying, you hear me?! You still have a hell of a lot to make up for!" She insisted, through tearful sobs. Amethyst chuckled, before going into a small coughing fit.

"Don't worry… I don't give up… so easily…" She rasped, smiling at Lightning. The ambulance sped off with its patient and watch officer in tow.


	4. Chapter 3: Raines

Chapter 3: Raines

Back in Snow and Zack's dorm Zack had finished unpacking and was setting up the game consoles he had brought with him when he heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Zack yelled as he went to the door and when he opened it he saw a blue haired male.

"Are you Zack?" The blue haired male asked Zack. He nodded.

"Yes. Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Yuj. I'm this floors RA. I was told by the Dean, that you're new. I was wondering if you want a tour of campus." Yuj replied.

"Thanks for the offer Yuj, but Snow was gonna give me one later. I'll see you later though." Zack then closed the door and went back to setting up his game systems. Elsewhere, a silvery-blonde-haired woman ran a finger over a piece of paper.

"Hm, it would seem that Miss Walker has finally met her match. Good riddance, if you ask me. I don't care what everyone else says, she's a troublemaker, to say the least."

"Lieutenant Commander Nabaat, watch your tongue! If Dean Raines hears you, he'll punish you!"

Jihl snorted at the blue-haired man who had spoken to her.

"I'm not afraid of him, and I have a right to express my opinion on a matter. Personally, I don't see why he gave her a second chance. She's nothing but a lowly thief who deserves to rot in prison."

Yaag slammed his hands on Jihl's desk, startling her.

"No wonder he never lets you teach her… you don't understand what she's been through! You really are a heartless monster!"

He stormed out, furious. How dare she say such heartless things about someone who's suffered so much throughout her life?! That was it, he was talking to Dean Raines about this. He knocked on the door of the Dean's office.

" _Come in."_

He walked in.

"Dean Raines, we need to talk-"

Raines raised his hand, silencing Yaag.

"I know what the issue is, Lieutenant Rosch. I will have a word with Lieutenant Colonel Nabaat later, but you must understand she has issues all her own, and she sealed off her heart to protect herself."

Yaag looked down.

"You know why I gave Amethyst a second chance. She deserved it. Now, there's a new student around here who I believe could do her some good."

Yaag looked up, confused.

"Sir?" He questioned.

"She may have Sergeant Farron as a good watch officer, Serah, Snow, Fang, Vanille, and Hope as good friends, and Mr. Katzroy as a mentor, but she hasn't made any attempts to make other friends, and it's probably because almost everyone in the school knows she used to be a thief. It's hard for her to make friends when everyone outside of her little group looks at her like she's a demon. So, I believe a new student would help mediate things and help the student body finally accept her proper."

Yaag smiled.

"And this new student is?" He asked. Dean Raines pulled out Zack's file.

"Mr. Zack Fair. He's descended from a military family, and wants to enter into the armed forces himself. He has potential in those areas, but apparently he's quite friendly and happy to accept others. He's Snow's new roommate." Cid said. The pieces came together in Yaag's head. He smiled at the realization.

"You assigned him to be Snow's roommate so one way or another, he'd be forced to meet Amethyst… Sir, truly, your genius knows no bounds." Yaag said. Cid chuckled.

"Go. Find Zack, explain things to him, and convince him to become Amethyst's friend. She needs it." He said. Yaag nodded, and ran to Zack's room. He knocked on the door.

" _One second!"_ Zack called. He was just getting out of the shower, after all. He quickly pulled on some clothes and answered the door.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"Hello, Mr. Fair. I'm Lieutenant Yaag Rosch, I work here for security's sake. Dean Raines sent me to talk to you… and ask a very large favor of you. Mind if I come inside?" Yaag asked. Zack blinked.

"Uh, sure thing. Come on in." He replied nervously. Zack stepped aside and let in Lieutenant Rosch.

"What does the Dean need?" He asked. Yaag closed the door, and sighed. He sat down in a chair.

"You might want to sit down and get comfortable. This is going to take a while to explain." Yaag admitted. Zack sat down in one of the nearby chairs.

"Go ahead." He said, getting comfortable.


	5. Chapter 4: The Truth About The Cocoon

Chapter 4: The Truth Behind The Cocoon

Yaag inhaled deeply. He thought about how to phrase everything. About the school's protected nature, its name _Cocoon Academy_ , and all of the rest.

"Well, Mr. Fair, this school isn't just a school-it's a sanctuary. A sanctuary for people who have special… gifts. Dean Raines founded it not long after discovering he had the ability to use magic and had telepathic and telekinetic-based abilities. He knew he was not going to be the only one, and his friends proved him right." He began, pulling up two images.

"Vice-Dean Rydgea and Advisor Yeul… they manifested powers of their own. Rydgea can teleport where he pleases, summon weapons, and move at superhuman speeds. Yeul can use magic, heal wounds instantly, and has visions of the future. She's learned to refine the latter ability to focus on who is likely to manifest powers next, so Rydgea can find them and bring them in. It's why no one really _applies_ here-Yeul and Rydgea find students."

Yaag leaned back.

"I'll never forget when he found Lieutenant Colonel Nabaat and I-our powers manifested at the same time. We were on a mission, and were cornered. I discovered I could manipulate technology, summon weapons, and some weird form of telepathy-haha, the last one was the funniest, because in my panicking, I unintentionally linked with Jihl." He continued, looking up to the ceiling, in reminiscence.

"She discovered she could charm people with her voice, inflict incredible pain on anyone, be it mental or physical, and manipulate the elements. We managed to make it out alive and unnoticed by normal people with her voice and my technopathy, but Rydgea _did_ find us, and thankfully, brought us here. And it was only the beginning."

He smiled.

"Time went on, and day in and day out, we were getting more and more students. But then… Lightning and her group came along. They were the strongest anyone's ever seen in a _while._ Outright _scared_ us when we saw it at first."

His face became far more serious.

"They manifested all at once, and a violent manifestation it was. Lightning herself gained the ability to move at superhuman speeds, command electricity as she pleased, and summon the Eidolon Odin. Snow gained the ability to manipulate ice and cold as he willed, an indestructible body, and summon the Shiva Sisters, Stiria and Nix. Mister Katzroy gained the ability to manipulate fire, share a psychological link with anyone, which means he can feel their emotions and hear their thoughts, and summon Brynhildr. Fang gained the ability to manipulate dark energy, shapeshift, and summon Bahamut. Vanille gained the ability to manipulate earth, possess a variety of 'venoms' which can inflict many different ailments, and summon Hecatoncheir. Poor little Hope gained the ability to manipulate light energy, use incredibly-powerful magic, and summon Alexander."

He maintained his serious expression.

"Not only were the abilities powerful, but summoning of any kind is a rarely-seen gift. That many powerful creatures, very close to one another in appearance… we were all grateful for Dean Raines' abilities, to say the least." He admitted, chuckling a bit.

"We enrolled them all in their respective levels, and everything was calm… except Lightning had two demands." He said. He raised one finger.

"The first one was that we bring in her sister, Serah. It wasn't an issue-Serah had already manifested magic, a foresight ability akin to Advisor Yeul's, and the ability to summon and command monsters as she pleased. Not to mention Serah was happy to follow her older sister." He continued. He raised another finger.

"Demand number two was that we find her friend Amethyst, and bring her in. That was a _much_ harder task."

He huffed, leaning on his hand.

"Rydgea had to explore for _days_ before he could find her, and she wanted nothing to do with him. We quickly learned why Lightning wanted to help her-because she was orphaned at a young age, she was taken in by a powerful gang, and had become accustomed to the life of a thief. Lightning wanted to pull her out of that world before it was too late." He said in a dark tone, looking down.

"It took Lightning herself to convince Amethyst to come with us. Yeul and Serah both admitted that they foresaw Amethyst manifesting incredible powers, but were having a hard time determining exactly which ones. The two also admitted that Amethyst was going to suffer miserably for a bit before her powers would manifest. We shared this with Lightning, and the soldier girl quickly became her roommate so she could be there."

He closed his eyes.

"And now it's playing out. Amethyst is suffering right now, Lightning and her friends are right there… it's only a matter of time before her powers manifest, whatever they may be. Though she has friends in Lightning and her little group, as well as Dean Raines, Rydgea, shakily with Jihl, and I, she has no other friends in the school because of her dark past. Dean Raines fears that this will lead to her having a hard time controlling her powers, as emotional insecurity can make it difficult to control one's gifts. And that's why I've been asked to come talk to you, Zack."

He looked at Zack, somewhat pleadingly.

"You're a new student, you're not burdened by the peers you haven't met. You're a happy, welcoming, friendly young man, and Amethyst _needs_ that. Please, we beg of you… be her friend. If you can become her friend, the other students might _finally_ begin to change their minds about Amethyst. So, please, will you do it? Will you be her friend?" He pleaded, looking at Zack.


	6. Chapter 5: Friends

Chapter 5: Friends

Zack nodded.

"You really didn't need to ask. I've already met her, and I plan to become friends with her. But a question if I may?"

Yagg nodded. Zack looked at Lieutenant Rosch, confused.

"You said people with powers are brought here, right? And that no one applies here. But I don't have powers, at least not that I know of. Or have they just not manifested yet?" He asked. Yaag smiled.

"You're like Amethyst was-they simply haven't manifested yet. You'll know because… well, I'm not going to lie to you, it is an _excruciating_ process. It's a bit different for everyone, and it depends on what their powers end up being, but it's always a miserable experience. I had a massive migraine, and I felt like I was being torn apart from the inside. Jihl told me her throat felt like it was being shredded, she hurt all over, and felt a rapid succession of burning, drowning, electrocution, and being beaten by wind. Don't worry, Snow knows what it's like, and one of his powers is having an indestructible body. He'll help you through it… and now that you know the truth, he'll likely put on a show for you. Probably even introduce you to the Shiva Sisters." Yaag explained, chuckling towards the end. He looked down for a moment, before looking back up.

"Usually there's a physical mark on the body that signifies that we're different from others. Snow's is right there, on his forearm. I'm sure you've seen it-it's a white, strange-looking mark. Fang's is on her upper arm. Mister Katzroy's is right on the center of his chest. Hope's is on the back of his hand. Since I value my reproductive organs, I'm not going to tell you where Lightning's is or Vanille's." He added, cringing towards the end. He grimaced at the thought. He did _not_ want to think of what Lightning would do to him if he _did_ speak that information. He stood up.

"Thank you. I'll tell Dean Raines of your kindness." He said, leaving Zack to his devices. After Rosch had left Zack took time to himself to think over what he had said. In all honesty, Zack really didn't understand it at all. He then decided to go out and get something to eat for lunch. He knew how to get to the mess hall and back to his dorm, and that was it. After he got back with his lunch, he turned on the T.V, and began to watch some Doctor Who as he ate.

"Is that so… I'm grateful. Thank you for sharing. You may return to your duties, Lieutenant Rosch." Raines said. Yaag nodded, and headed out, having finished his report. He was going to speak with Jihl, see if she'd lightened up about Amethyst at all. Cid exhaled, and leaned on his desk.

"If what Yeul and Serah foresaw is true, Amethyst could end up changing the fate of the whole world…"

"There is no doubt in my mind about _that_ , Cid."

Cid startled, and turned to see a man in white-and-gold regalia, with purple accents standing there, as if he owned the place or something.

"Dysley! What are you doing here?!" Cid demanded harshly.

"I'm visiting an old friend, Cid, nothing more."

Cid glared at Dysley.

"If this is about Amethyst, you can't take her. She's placed her faith in us, and I'm not going to betray her, like you did with Jihl and Yaag!" He insisted. Dysley narrowed his gaze at Cid.

"Your methods will _never_ work, Cid. Humans fear us, hate us, and try to kill us. Metahumans and humans can _not_ coexist! Humans are too stupid for such an idyllic fantasy!" He insisted.

"And you believe a war will do either side any good?! That's the real insane ideal, Dysley! I won't let you use Amethyst or _any_ of my students for such bloodshed and madness!" Cid snapped. Dysley sighed.

"It's always like this… I suppose there really is no point. Our views on reality are just too different. I still have no desire to fight you, old friend, though." Dysley said.

"And I have no desire to fight you, either. It would be stupid and pointless." Cid agreed.

"Good to hear. I came to speak to you about _that_."

Cid's eyes widened.

"You don't mean…!"

"Yes… what Miss Farron and Miss Yeul have foreseen on countless occasions… the signs are showing themselves more and more. It is coming, Cid, and it will threaten all of us. I have no desire to see our precious Metahumans die at the hands of the beast."

Cid looked down.

"Neither do I. We both know that we can at least agree to work together on that."

Dysley smiled, and placed a hand on Cid's shoulder.

"Together, we will overcome it. And I have no doubt Miss Walker will be a very important key to defeating it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave now, old friend."

Dysley vanished in a burst of golden light. Cid sighed, looking at an old picture in his desk of him and Dysley when they were much younger.

"If you hadn't suffered through the Purge, would you be different, Dysley? I wonder…"


	7. Chapter 6: Manifesto

Chapter 6: Manifesto

Amethyst arched upwards as the pain reached its climax. Her hospital gown was destroyed in an instant, in favor of a skin-tight black bodysuit with a utility belt that peeled over her body from a whitish mark that Lightning recognized on her upper arm. Black gloves and boots also appeared, and Amethyst's whip changed to have a deadly blade concealed within it.

"Oh, Etro…"

Lightning was awestruck as crystal shards that were the same shade as the gemstone Amethyst was named for fired off in random directions. Not long after, raw Chaos energy burst forth, and destroyed whatever it hit. Finally, a purplish light shot out from the brand on Amethyst's arm, and outside, a massive, black, humanoid raven that almost looked like some form of a machine descended from the sky, letting loose a powerful screech. Amethyst collapsed on the bed, and Lightning rushed to her side.

"Amethyst!" She exclaimed. The young girl panted for a moment, before realizing she was completely fine now.

"Sarge? What happened? Why does it look like someone threw a big party in here while I was out?" She asked.

"Take a look outside." Lightning said, pointing outside. Amethyst turned to see the massive creature, and her mouth dropped.

"Holy shit… What is he?! Wait a minute, how do I know it's a he, and why do I know his name?!" Amethyst demanded.

"He's yours. You created him from your power." Lightning said. Amethyst's eyes widened as the realization hit her.

"You're not seriously saying-!"

"I am. Your powers have finally manifested, Amethyst. Let's beat this thing and get back to the Academy. Dean Raines needs to know." Lightning confirmed. Amethyst grabbed her whip, and stood up.

"Like you even need to ask!"

The two charged out, preparing to take on the massive creature before them. All the while, Zack was sitting on the bed, thinking about what Rosch had said. Snow walked in soon enough.

"Hey Snow." Zack greeted absentmindedly.

"Hey, Zack. I see that you're all settled in!" Snow said as he shut the door behind him and then sat on the couch, noticing the game systems that were hooked up.

"Those all yours?" He asked. Zack looked up.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He confirmed, still somewhat absentminded in tone. Snow walked over and then knelt down by Zack's side, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it." Zack replied, returning to his game. Back at the fight, Lightning used her superhuman speed and agility to dance around the massive raven-like being, bombarding it with bolts of her namesake and cutting it with her gunblade. Amethyst let loose shards of crystal and bolts of Chaos energy wildly, getting more control as she figured out how it all worked, and adding in beatings with her whip. Soon enough, she was able to tame the creature…

"Corvus! Over here!"

It transformed into a mechanical, raven-like being, and she mounted its back. She let Lightning on, and they flew back to the Academy, entering from the back… only to be greeted by Rydgea and Jihl.

"Lieutenant Colonel Nabaat… Vice-Dean Rydgea…. I can explain-"

Rydgea raised his hand, silencing Lightning.

"It's alright, Fang told me what happened, and I saw the end of it with my own two eyes. Nice Eidolon, by the way." He said. Jhil pushed her glasses up.

"Fortunately for both of your sakes, Dean Raines and I were able to convince the authorities and press it was all the work of a bunch of drunken college lunatics with far too many fireworks…. quite frankly, we weren't completely far off…." Jihl added, muttering the last part to herself.

"Anyways, the Dean's giving you the weekend off to calm your nerves and rest. Try not to go too crazy on the partying, okay, Amethyst?" Rydgea asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not making any promises!" Amethyst yelled as she and Lightning headed back to their dorms. Jihl groaned, and Rydgea chuckled.

"Gotta love her." Rydgea said.

"She tries everyone's patience, and yet somehow we all love her…" Jihl mused.


	8. Chapter 7: School Life?

Chapter 7: School Life?

Back with Snow and Zack, Snow was trying to get Zack to talk to him about what was bugging him.

"Come on. If it's bugging you, you should get it off of your chest!"

Zack ignored him and turned on his Xbox and loaded up his Call of Duty game.

"I won't leave you alone until you tell me."

Zack continued to ignore him. When Snow realized this he sat next to him, poking his cheek while saying "tell me." Over and over again. Eventually Zack had enough, he paused his game and glared at him.

"You want to know what's bugging me? About what my gift is!" Zack snapped, annoyed. Snows looked at him and let out a sigh.

"That's it? So, Rosch told you about our gifts. We were in a different situation then you, but Amy knows how you feel. She had no idea what it was until it manifested. If you want, Zack, tomorrow, I can show you mine." He proposed. Zack smiled and nodded.

"Sure. But only if you show me around campus first!"

Snow chuckled and shook Zack's hand.

"Deal!"

* * *

All settled around the campus as evening fell. Everyone fell asleep, and then, the next day came. Lightning and Amethyst went out for a casual day, the teachers and staff got to work, and the day began for the students.

In the hallways, a young man was sprinting down the hallways when he bumped into Zack, causing papers and all of that to be scattered everywhere.

"Oh Maker, I'm so sorry, man! I just really love running and jumping and-"

"Yes, _Zidane._ Everyone who has been here for at least a week is aware of your spaz-attacks. Honestly, how you haven't blown this school to kingdom come is beyond me."

Zidane scowled at the figure walking behind him.

"Oh, can it, Squall! At least I'm not all angsty and in the dumps because I hate my dad, blah blah blah!" Zidane snapped, twitching his blonde monkey tail angrily.

"Don't mention that _idiot_ to me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go help Rinoa. She caused another accident in the science lab... poor thing's magic is too strong for her own good." Squall droned, walking along.

"Haha! Squall's got a girlfriend, Squall's got a girlfriend-KYA!"

A single shockwave sent from Squall's weapon at Zidane's feet shut him up.

"Sheesh, I forgot how touchy he can be..." Zidane muttered. He then turned to face Zack.

"Sorry about all of that. I'm Zidane Tribal, a student here. I know Snow, but who are you?" He asked, looking at Zack.

"I'm Zack, this only my second day here." Zack replied as he bent down to pick up his papers.

"And it's not your fault, Zidane." He added. Zack stood back up and looked at his schedule, trying to figure out where his next class will be.

"Hey, could you help me find my next class?" Zack asked, handing the monkey-boy his schedule and pointed to the class he was trying to find.

"Oh, yea! I know where that is! Follow me!" Zidane chirped. He led Zack to his class, leaping along on top of the lockers. He stopped in the right place.

"It's right in here. I gotta hop along, because I got Training up next! See ya around, Zack!" He exclaimed, leaping off to his class.

 _Man, he has a lot of energy!_ Zack thought as he entered his class. The teacher wasn't there yet. He then sat down and got out the books he would need for his class. Slowly, but surely, the seats started to fill up. Zack just hoped the teacher didn't make him introduce himself to the class. As the students settled in, an African-American man with an afro walked in.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm Mister Katzroy, for anyone who doesn't know. I'm a reserve pilot for the Air Force, and I have a son-his name is Dajh, and sometimes, you might see him around, as he has special gifts, just like we all do." He introduced. He began calling people off, who signified that they were there in their own ways. However, Vanille, who was in the third row, couldn't help but be curious about something…

"Mister Katzroy?"

Sazh raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Vanille?"

"Um, for one, where's Amethyst, and who's this young man?" She asked, pointing at Zack.

"Amethyst had an incident, and Dean Raines is giving both she and Lightning the weekend off. As for the young man… well, would you please introduce yourself to the class, mister?" Sazh asked calmly, motioning towards Zack.


	9. Chapter 8: Primo

Chapter 8: Primo

Zack slowly stood up, hating that now all eyes were on him.

"My name is Zack. I was just brought here yesterday. But I don't know what my gift is yet..." He trailed. He then sat back down, his face slightly red. He just stared down at his books until the redness went away. Sazh frowned empathetically. He understood Zack's pain-his powers didn't manifest until he was well into his thirties, for heaven's sake. There really was no telling when it would happen. Nonetheless, he went on with the class, and eventually, the bell rang. Most people shuffled out, but Vanille walked in front of Zack.

"Umm… well, I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that. My name's Vanille. And about your powers… don't worry, you'll figure out what they are soon enough! I mean, Mister Katzroy didn't get his until he was in his thirties, but his son got them when he was five! There's no telling when it'll happen!" She said awkwardly, trying to apologize to and reassure Zack.

"Don't worry about it. I've transferred schools enough time to be used to it." He assured. Zack picked up his books and stood up.

"Thanks Vanille, it's still weird. Knowing that I have a gift. I just really wonder what it is…" He trailed. It was then when Snow walked in.

"Yo! Zack! When does your last class end?" He asked, waving. Zack looked at his schedule.

"1:30. Why?" Zack questioned.

"You said you wanted a tour around campus, right? We'll do it after your last class. What is it, anyway? I'll walk you there." Snow replied. Zack looked at his schedule.

"Science."

Snow then began to walk.

"Follow me." He said as he walked. The day went on, uneventfully for the most part…

"Hey, Zack, are you feeling okay? You seem a bit out of it, ever since class ended…" Vanille questioned.

"He might have just had a really stressful first day. Think you can take him back to his room, ya big oaf?" Fang asked, looking at Snow.

"Yeah, I'll get him-"

Before Snow could help Zack back to their room, Zack collapsed to the ground.

"AH!" He screamed. Every muscle of his felt like it was being torn in half, his head felt like it was about to explode. His eyes burned so bad, like he had the equivalent of a bar of soap in them. His throat felt like it was on fire, he couldn't get out a sound.

"Zack? Zack! What's wrong!?"

Fang's eyes widened as the realization hit her.

"Vanille, we gotta bail!"

Vanille realized what was happening, but didn't want to abandon her new friend. Fang tugged on her arm.

"Come on! Rydgea's got it covered, I'm sure!"

Vanille looked back for a moment.

"Good luck, Snow!"

The two bolted, leaving Snow with Zack. Meanwhile, Rydgea was watching the scene unfold with Jihl and Yaag. Rydgea smiled.

"About damn time." Yaag said quietly. Jihl smiled, pushing her glasses.

"I'm sure he'll be pleased." She mused.

"Well, it'll be interesting either way, I'm sure." Rydgea said.


	10. Chapter 9: Manifesto Secondi

Chapter 9: Manifesto Secondi

"I… Hurts." Zack rasped out. Snow took a minute to decipher what he said. He grabbed his friend and held him.

"I know that it hurts, Zack. But it will be over soon... just hang in there, okay?" Snow assured. Zack slowly nodded. He closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the burning sensation he had in them.

"You're gonna be fine, I won't leave until it's all over." Snow promised.

"Now, the question becomes... what will his powers be, hm?" Jihl wondered, as the trio of staff members watched from the roof nearby.

"Any guesses?" Rydgea invited.

"I imagine superhuman strength would be among them. It just seems right for him somehow." Yaag said.

"Hmm, yes, that does make sense, in a way that just can't be put to words. Somehow, I get the feeling he'll gain abilities related to those eyes of his. Perhaps that is where his mark will end up being, even." Jihl mused, confident. Rydgea looked at her.

"Who-hoo, somebody's confident!" He said, smiling. Jihl looked back at him.

"I didn't get where I am today without a good degree of confidence, Mister Rydgea." She snapped, glaring. Rydgea put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Well, at least he's in good company. Snow can take as many hits as he can deal out." Yaag said, quickly changing the subject. Jihl pushed her glasses up, closing her eyes and sighing.

"Mister Villiers may be able to take it, but the area around him..."

Rydgea and Yaag cringed. Jihl had a point.

"Well, all we can really do is watch and wait. See what happens. If it comes to it, I'll get us outta here." Rydgea said.

"We'll be counting on you." Yaag said as the three returned to watching the scene before them. Students had began to crowd around Zack.

"Give him some room! We have no clue what's going to happen when his powers finish manifesting!" Snow yelled, angry. All the students continued on their way, not wanting to get hurt when it did happen.

"GAH!"

With the anguished cry, a small orb appeared at his feet, and the summon Ifrit came out of it. Zack slowly stood up and found a sword was by him. He felt very different, like he was somehow much stronger than before.

"Zack! We gotta take care of this thing! You ready?" Snow demanded, looking at his friend. Zack nodded.

"Yeah!" He said as he picked up the sword and got ready to fight. Snow ran in hitting it with some ice attacks as Zack slashed at it, with his newfound strength. Jihl eyed Zack with suspicion. She checked a small device on her wrist.

"That's not an Eidolon... it's some other kind of summoned beast. How intriguing." She said calmly.

"Well, the sphere is likely where it came from. That would mean it's a Materia-Beast." Yaag pointed out. Rydgea grumbled.

"Great, so he'll be able to summon more than one. Maker-damn-it! The kid's gonna be a lot of trouble because of that!" He cursed. A beeping noise could be heard from Rydgea's pocket. The teleporter took out his phone, and sighed.

"Dean Raines wants me. Says he's suspicious of some kid name Cloud Strife bein' like us." He droned. He looked towards the two security officers.

"Think you can handle things here?"

Jihl and Yaag nodded. Rydgea smiled, and waved, before teleporting away. Yaag sighed.

"I think it's time we lent them a hand." He said. Jihl smiled.

"Indeed. What's that ridiculous thing that Mister Villiers and some of the other students say again at a time like this?" She questioned. Yaag snorted.

"Let's suit up!" He exclaimed. Yaag raised his hand skyward, and called a suit of armor, the _Proudclad,_ to his side. He jumped up and it fastened into place around his body. Jihl flicked her wrist, and her outfit changed to a far more elegant and attractive outfit, suited for beauty and death. She brought forth a baton, and then Yaag grabbed her. He flew them to Snow and Zack's side, and landed, letting Jihl land gracefully, her heels clacking with the pavement.


End file.
